Tales Of The Abyss: Memories Of My Feelings For You
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Tear begins to doubt if what Luke feels for her is truly love, and he finds himself wanting to prove that and so much more. [Prequel to TotA: Memories Of Tear]


**Welcome, everyone! I'm OmegaStarShooter14, here for a new installment in the _Memories_ series, which is written by me and my dear friend, themojogamer75. This is the first one, time line wise, so enjoy!**

**~Memories Of My Feelings For You~**

* * *

"Luke, you're being dramatic. You're going to be fine."

The redhead looked up to face his best friend, Galardia Galan Gardios, but call him Guy. (It's easier to say.)

"But what if I'm not? Lorelei, you don't understand! Tear means the world to me."

"I know. You've told me countless times," he gave him a pat on the back. Guy sat next to Luke, and grinned. "And she loves you back. Isn't that what's important?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want her to be happy. For her to smile with reason, to laugh... to feel amazing. I want her to feel the same way I feel when I look at her."

The blonde stifled a laugh. "Wow, Luke. Where did this inner poet come from?"

"I'm being serious, Guy!" The redhead pouted.

"I know you are, but answer me this: How do you know that you love Tear?" His smile had faded; the blonde had a serious expression.

"I can't explain it; when I'm with her, it feels right, like I was born to be with her, and she was born for me. My heart starts fluttering, and when she smiles, I fall in love with her all over again."

"Hm... What do you love about Tear the most?"

"Is everything a valid answer?"

"Maybe."

"Then, yes."

"Even when she screams at you?"

"She does it because she loves me; and I'm a screw up sometimes." He grinned in reminiscence. "Why are you asking me this? Trying to figure out how you feel for Natalia?"

Guy blushed intensely, "That's not it."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure it's not, Mr. Denial." Luke smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to go pick up our guest. Get ready," he winked, and left Luke in Yulia City. Why here, you may ask?

Because it's where important promises have been made. And he wants to keep making promises in this same place.

Promises that last forever.

**~Mysterica_Aura_Fende~**

"Natalia, do you think that Luke truly loves me?" Tear looked at the blonde. They were in Natalia's room, after the princess' insistence of spending some girl-time.

"Yes," she said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Tear shrugs.

"Do you love Luke, Tear?" She asked as she combed her hair.

"Yes! I mean, yes, I do."

Natalia laughed at her response. "There's no need to hide it. You love him more than you love yourself."

"True."

"Why do you love Luke fon Fabre? Think you can tell me?" The blonde sat on her plush bed.

"I think I can. He just compliments my life. Before I met him, my life was Mohs, Van and The Score. That was it. I had nothing else to do, and love was an abnormality. But when I met him, after all the bad experiences with him being a jerk, I realized how kind he can be. How sweet, and I fell in love with the idiot. After some time, I realized how impossible it would be to live without him. I realized how much it hurt to be without him, and how wonderful it felt to be close to him," Tear smiled. "He's the other half I was missing."

Natalia smiled brightly. "That's what I wanted to hear. You really do love my cousin."

Tear blushed slightly; she might've gotten carried away.

"Where in Hell is Guy? He's running late." The blonde complained, throwing her head back into a pillow.

"Aw, you miss him. That's so cute."

"Don't you start, Tear. I DO NOT have any romantic feelings for Guy."

"I never said you did." The brunette smirked victoriously.

"Damn you..." The princess said, a blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Natalia."

Their conversation was interrupted by a rather well-dressed Guy entering without knocking. Natalia got up rather quickly. To Tear's amusement, her blush had worsened.

"Ready to go, ladies?"

"Yeah." They answered simultaneously, though Tear was nowhere near as embarrassed as Natalia. (Why can't they admit they like each other? Seriously, is it that hard?) Sure, Natalia had asked her (more like forced) to wear formal attire, so she was dressed in a short, blue dress, with black heels and a blue pin in her hair. She blushed at how much exposed skin she showed.

Natalia was wearing a similar design, except that her dress was a bright orange with black sequins, and it was longer in the back than in the front. Her hair was tied up by a ribbon with a few strands loose.

Mysterica still didn't understand why Natalia was so bent on her going to this party in Daath. But, she couldn't find a reason to say no, so she went along with Natalia's idea. She was told that Jade and Anise were going to be there, and she was glad she'd be able to see them.

Outside of Malkuth, there was the Albiore II waiting for its passengers to board. Tear stepped on board and said hi to Noelle. "It's been a while."

"It sure has. How are things going with Luke?" The blonde asked.

"Things are great; we've been dating for a year now." That's right. It's been a year since Luke came back from the three year time suspension he was in. To believe, that the first thing he did when he came back was asking Tear to be his girlfriend was astonishing. She was more than overjoyed to hear him say that, and the answer was unanimous.

"Do you guys have any plans for the future? You know, settle down and having kids?"

"W-What?" Tear couldn't deny it, she's always dreamed of having a family. Having it with Luke made it even more perfect. But... She wasn't sure if Luke wanted to. And that hurt her to great extents. Just the thought of their feelings not being equal just tore her apart.

"Nothing~." Noelle grinned and headed for the control room. In a few seconds, her voice was heard through the intercom, _"Fasten your seat belts, everyone. We'll be departing for our destination in a few minutes." _

Tear just stood there as the doors of the Albiore II closed. She was uncomfortable now: What if Luke didn't love her as much as she loved him? What if this was just infatuation, not love at all? _Oh no, no no no no no no no no no no-_

"Tear, are you alright?" Natalia's voice.

"You don't look too good." Guy's voice.

Mysterica comes back to reality as she sees her friends with worried expressions. She regains her composure, "What? Oh, I'm fine."

"Sit down," The princess insisted. "We're about to leave."

Tear can only nod as she sits next to Natalia, her doubts chewing away at her peace of mind the entire trip.

"_We're here." _Noelle's voice makes Tear open her eyes. She must've fallen asleep. The brunette looks through the window and squints her eyes. This is Yulia City, not Daath. She looks at Natalia.

"There was an emergency," she explains.

"Your grandfather requested that we came immediately," Guy added.

Mysterica nodded in understanding, removed her seat belt, and rushed outside. She was worried for her grandfather; he's not getting any younger.

"Tear! Check the Selenia field!" She heard Natalia's voice. Taking a hint, she runs for the Selenias, wondering what in the world is going on.

The selenias haven't changed in years. They've been this exact way ever since Tear was a little girl. She always used to come out here and have picnics with Van, before the whole Score issue.

She loves the place.

Now she sees the red mane of hair from a distance and runs faster. What's he doing here?

"Luke!" She yelled and he turns. She's next to him now, and his expression is unreadable. Tear isn't sure what to think. He's dressed nicely; in those noble clothes that his mother always insists he wore. And his eyes just aren't speaking to her like they usually do.

"Hey Tear." He smiled at her.

"Luke, what's going on? I heard there's an emergency."

"I kinda lied about that. Sorry, but I really needed to talk to you," he looked distraught. Of course, this grabs her attention immediately.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know how we've been together for a while now..." He began and she nodded.

"...And you know I love you, right?" She locked eyes with him. His gaze looked determined, with the slight softness they've developed since their journey. She nods again.

"I don't want to be just your boyfriend anymore, Mysterica." He reaches into his pocket and time slows down. Tear's not understanding anything right now; she can only has for Luke right now.

When he pulls it out of his pocket, her eyes widen to the size of quarters. It's a golden ring, implanted with a beautiful green gem. She realizes what it means. She looks at him again, and he smiles.

"Tear Grants, would you mind spending the rest of your life with this idiot?"

She lets out what she assumes is a cry of joy and attacks Luke with a hug. They topple over, falling onto the field. They stare at each other for a moment; they began to laugh. Luke notices that she's crying now. This worries him. The redhead reached out and wiped the tears away. "Is that a yes?"

"Idiot... of course it's a yes!" This makes him hug her tighter.

"Thank Lorelei... I seriously thought you might say no." He whispered into her hair as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I wasn't sure what to think anymore. Thank you, Tear. "

"The pleasure is all mine, Luke fon Fabre." She examines the ring; something catches her eye. "Is this stone...?"

"A piece of the seventh fonstone? Why yes, yes it is."

"But it was destroyed. Wiped of the face of existence."

"Yulia let me keep a piece. I've been planning to use it to propose to you," the redhead grinned sheepishly. "Read the inscription in the ring."

"_Nobody could have ever predicted how I feel about you,_" Tear read out loud. "Oh, Luke..."

They're interrupted by a round of clapping. They turn and see Guy, Natalia, even Anise and Jade standing there.

"About time," Anise laughed.

"Congratulations to the newly engaged couple," Jade smiled.

"Now we can go to Daath to celebrate!" Natalia claps her hands together.

"Let's go! Noelle's waiting!" Guy told them.

Luke helped Tear stand up. "Tear fon Fabre... Has a nice ring, doesn't it?" He whispered into her ear. She laughed.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. You've made me happiest guy in the universe, Mysterica."

"Same here," she gives him a peck on the cheek. "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'll try my best to be a good wife for you."

"You staying by my side is more than enough for me."

They headed outside, Tear and Luke with huge smiles. They were together, that was enough reason for them to be happy.

_Nobody could have ever predicted how I feel about you. _

He couldn't have been more right.

**I haven't written anything for this archive in forever. I forgot some of the things at first, but as I kept writing, I kept remembering the facts. You never truly forget something you love, I guess. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! If it's not too much to ask, please check out the other entries in the Memories saga:**

_**Tales Of The Abyss: Memories Of My Feelings For You**_** – (You're on this one right now!)**

_**Tales Of The Abyss: Memories Of Tear**_**- by themojogamer75**

_**Tales Of The Abyss: Memories Of You And Me**_** - by OmegaStarShooter14 (That's me!)**

**These are all the entries so far! So check them out if you're interested!**

**See you later~!  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
